


Naptime

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Napping, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows that naptime will make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon 2011, challenge "sleep". Thanks to planejane for looking it over.

“Time for your nap,” Merlin whispers into Arthur’s ear. He gives Arthur a charged look, practically pulling him out of the throne room. He’s been watching Arthur during the audience; the sag in the king’s shoulders and the bleary look in his eyes tell him it’s time for a break. King Ethelred can be difficult. The courtiers will entertain his entourage until Arthur returns.

Arthur throws him a grateful glance. They both know what’s coming next. With each step, his face slowly transforms; Merlin can almost see the stress falling away. The faint lines disappear and his eyes grow wide and shining. He looks years younger. Merlin lays a hand on his shoulder in silent encouragement and the tension Arthur holds there ebbs slightly.

As they reach Arthur’s chambers, they both pause before the door, needing a moment of transition before entering. The hall is quiet. Arthur rubs his eyes with two fists; he pouts. Merlin’s eye lingers on his full lower lip.

“Arthur.” Merlin manages to sound stern, ignoring the shiver he feels at Arthur’s change of demeanour. He firmly takes one of Arthur’s hands, leading him into his chambers like a little boy. Arthur follows willingly, pliant despite his token protest. “If you don’t have your nap, you get cranky. Afterwards, you can have a treat. Does that sound good?”

With wide eyes, Arthur nods mutely. He tightens his hold on Merlin’s hand.

Merlin tucks the softly worn stuffed puppy under the sheets before smoothing down the coverlet over Arthur. Arthur likes to wear nightclothes to bed during this ritual rather than going shirtless as he usually does. Merlin lets a hand linger on Arthur’s collar, thumb grazing the skin. He looks at Arthur’s smooth face, imagines him at six, at seven, a shock of flaxen hair above big blue eyes and pale pink skin. Something twists deep in his chest. The shadows under Arthur’s eyes are dark.

“There you go, Arthur, all tucked in now.”

As expected, Arthur wriggles and pouts again. “I can’t get comfortable. Can you get under the covers with me?”

Merlin smiles and his cock swells. It’s been half-hard since they left the throne room. “I need to stay with you then, don’t I?” He quickly changes into the bedclothes they keep for this purpose (blue to match his eyes, Arthur says) and slips between the sheets, pressing his back to Arthur’s, wrapping his arm around Arthur’s waist. It’s snug and cozy. He revels in the soft fabric against his skin and breathes in deeply, nose buried in the back of Arthur’s neck. His cock strains against his trousers. “That better?”

Arthur clasps his hand. “Much.” He wriggles his arse back into Merlin. Merlin’s dying to touch it, feel the soft flesh give under his touch, but it’s too soon. He pulls Arthur in tighter.

“Will you tell me a bedtime story?” Arthur asks.

“As long as you promise to be a good little boy.”

Arthur melts further into Merlin’s body, breathily exhales his assent. “Always.”

“Good.” Merlin pauses to appreciate the feel of Arthur’s solid form nestled in his arms, tucked away from everything and everybody. Safe. “There once was a handsome prince…”

As the story ends, Arthur’s breathing is slow and steady, but Merlin knows he’s awake from the thread of tension thrumming through his body. He’s aware of the curve of Arthur’s arse, his thigh pushed up against the back of Arthur’s leg, the press of hot skin and hard muscle between thin layers of clothing.

“Have I been a good boy?” Arthur asks, his voice low, rumbling.

“You have. You’ve had a nice rest.”

Arthur turns in his arms to face him. They look at each other silently before Merlin presses his lips gently to Arthur’s. He slides a hand down Arthur’s side to his hip and Arthur curls into him with a sigh.

Arthur’s eyelids lower; he squirms, snakes a hand down between them. “It feels funny down there. Can you make it better?”

“Merlin will make it all better.” Merlin grins, almost laughs, kisses Arthur’s cheeks and ghosts fingers down his neck and chest. He pulls down both their trousers so they’re naked below, all warm, loose limbs and silky skin. Keeping Arthur close, Merlin fists both their cocks. It feels amazing; he’s been waiting so long, he can’t help but set a quick pace, rubbing up and down purposefully.

Arthur immediately surges up into Merlin’s hand, a low grunt forced from his throat. “So good,” he moans.

“That’s my good boy. Can you come for me?”

Arthur nods, biting his lower lip.

Merlin softly nibbles at Arthur’s neck, increases the pressure of his hand. Arthur sucks in a breath, digs his fingers into Merlin’s back. They press and slide together until they’re gasping and spilling, Arthur first, just heartbeats before Merlin.

“That better?” Merlin whispers.

“Much. I so love naptime,” Arthur murmurs, cupping Merlin’s jaw.

“Me too.”


End file.
